Eternal Attraction
by bitterfucknsweet
Summary: Quando Alec encontra um garoto de 13 anos, que de inocente não tem muito, perdido em sua cidade ele pode se achar em uma situação jamaz prevista antes. Ele se apaixonou por um humano... de 13 anos. Sim, vampiros. M por liguagem e futuro yaoi.
1. Prologo

**Olá chiquitas, primeiro de tudo tenho que deixar registrado que essa é a primeira fic que eu publico e também que ela não é uma criação somente minha. Na verdade quem escreveu e teve todo esse trabalho foi minha parceira May May, mas claro que eu ajudei, opnei e critiquei na hora de construir a história e também tenho uma personagem na fic, mesmo que fisicamente não tenha muito em comum comigo. -risos**

**Outro pequeno aviso é que essa fic é sim fofinha, mas que terá um yaoi porque ninguém é de ferro. Tudo que peço é que tenham paciência e que curtam as coisas engraçadas que virão antes do tão esperado momento. *--*' Agradecida.**

**Nota importante: Todo personagem aqui citado referente a twilight pertence à titia EM. Eu apenas faço deles loucos maniacos por coelinhos. *--*'**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Ainda me lembro de quando o conheci, ele estava completamente perdido e já era noite alta. Os pés pequenos dentro do tênis azul-claros já deviam estar machucados. Ele corria pelos becos sombrios, a chuva fina e o suor grudavam os lindos cabelos louros ao rosto.

Devo admitir que já o vinha seguindo há quase uma hora. Ele não seria meu jantar, não. Eu estava muito bem alimentado.

Ele arfava. O peito se mexia e eu quase podia ver o ar sair e entrar por seus lábios rosados como botões de rosas. Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados e a blusa branca com o escrito "_Touch Me_" estava colada ao corpo magro demais.

_Escolha peculiar de camiseta._

Posicionei-me na frente dele e quando ele se virou bateu com o rosto em meu peito. Foi só então que percebi o quanto era baixo, o que o tornava ainda mais adorável. Ele gaguejou qualquer coisa em um italiano deplorável e então percebi um forte sotaque britânico.

_Um jovem e adorável turista inglês perdido._

Senti seu cheiro. Doce.

Absurdamente doce.

Caramelo e baunilha. Quase sufocante. Sangue de criança, mas tirava toda a minha concentração. Apesar do cheiro minha vontade estava um tanto aplacada. Eu senti necessidade de protegê-lo.

- Você está bem?

* * *

**Então o que acharam? Por favor deixem sua opnião em forma de review. **

**xx**

**Camila**


	2. Attractive

**Demorei, mas apareci. Passei por uma cirurgia, mas agora estou em melhores condições, já estou até dormindo de lado *--*'**

**Bem esse capítulo estava grande que nem inferno. Tive que diminuir, ficou pro meu gosto menor do que gostaria, mas se postasse ele inteiro ficaria tudo muito grande e chato de ler. Como esse ja tem um acontecimento importante não quis botar tudo junto.**

**Esclarecimento¹ ~ Todos os pov's serão narrados pelo Alec, futuramente haverá outros, mas eu deixarei vocês saberem.**

**Nota importante: Todo personagem aqui citado referente a twilight pertence à titia EM. Eu apenas faço deles loucos maniacos por coelinhos. *--*'**

_

* * *

_

_- Você está bem?_

**Capítulo 1 – Attractive**

Perguntei em um inglês exemplar.

- Eu... Eu não sei... Meus joelhos...

Olhei para seus joelhos. Sangravam. Muito. A fome queimava dentro de mim, mas algo a fazia parecer distante. Eu estava confuso, pois o sentimento que eu tinha era que se eu mordesse a pele alva daquele delicado pescoço eu iria atentar contra mim mesmo.

Eu estava cada vez mais agoniado. Ao mesmo tempo o sangue dele me atraía e me repelia. Eu _queria_ prová-lo, mas parecia que o mais doce dos néctares se tornaria amargo ao tocar meus lábios.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou, sua voz tímida interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Ah, perdoe-me a indelicadeza. Sou Alec. Você é?

- Ally. Sou Ally.

- Nome interessante.

-Obrigado...

Eu sorri e toquei em sua testa. Imediatamente ele desmaiou em meus braços e em segundos já estava chegando ao hotel do qual ele tinha um cartão.

Ao chegar, alguns enfermeiros do hotel começaram a fazer curativos nele quando o sentei em um sofá do _hall_. Assim era bem melhor, lidar com minha sede quando seu sangue está guardado dentro de seu corpo é uma coisa, outra totalmente diferente é ter que lidar com a sede quando o sangue está à mostra. Mesmo assim o cheiro de sangue ainda era forte e inundava meus sentidos. Ele lentamente foi abrindo os olhos claros.

- Você... Alec... Obrigado... Podemos nos ver de novo?

- Claro...

_Claro?!? O que você está pensando, ficou louco?_

- Quando?

Ignorei minha consciência e respondi ao garoto:

- Amanhã à noite. Você pode?

Ele sorriu. Sorriu aquele sorriso lindo e infantil que eu veria _muitas_ vezes mais. Eu já me virava para sair quando ele gritou meu nome e correu até mim.

-Ah... Obrigado... Quer dizer, eu... Bem... Venha me visitar, ainda vou ficar mais uma semana aqui e os meus pais fazem compras o dia todo me dando liberdade para fazer o que eu quiser até a hora que eu quiser... Só acho uma pena que eu não saiba andar aqui...

Ele fez um biquinho adorável e eu sorri levantando seu rosto

- Amanhã à noite posso te mostrar a cidade toda. Aliás, desculpa a pergunta, mas quantos anos você tem?

- Ah... Eu tenho 13.

Eu ri. _13 anos..._

- Quantos anos _você_ tem?

Engasguei-me por um momento. _Idiota. Você começou agora aguenta._

- Eu?

- É...

_Pensa rápido seu idiota._

- Eu tenho... 17. Eu tenho 17.

- Ah, você nem é tão mais velho assim que eu...

_Se você soubesse._

- Certo... Bom, está tarde eu tenho que ir. Amanhã venho te buscar.

- Quando?

- Assim que o sol se puser.

- Certo. Vou estar aqui. Até amanhã. – essa foi a primeira vez que ele falou com determinação durante toda nossa conversa.

Ele me abraçou com o pouco de força que seus braços finos quase não tinham. Eu apenas pousei as mãos na cintura finíssima, com medo de que se eu apertasse quebrar-lhe-ia algumas costelas.

Naquela noite, eu me alimentei de algumas crianças perdidas no bosque, nenhuma delas era nem de longe tão doce como ele. Pareciam peras podres comparadas à doce fragrância que eu aspirara mais cedo.

No dia seguinte, quando me juntei aos outros Volturi, tomei o cuidado de me esquivar o tempo todo de Jane e de não deixar Aro me tocar, pois eu simplesmente não podia tirar aquele lindo sorriso da minha mente.

Quando o sol se pôs, fui rapidamente para o hotel. Ao chegar lá pude constatar que ele já me esperava. Os joelhos estavam cobertos por curativos de cores fluorescentes, ele usava short, um short jeans que deixava metade das coxas lisas de fora, Seus louros cabelos chegavam até o quadril estreito. Ele veio até mim, a blusa justa tinha morangos desenhados.

- Alec! – ele gritou atirando-se em meus braços. – Oi!

- Olá... Então o que quer ver primeiro?

Ele parou.

- Não sei...

Naquela noite levei-o para quase todos os lugares que conhecia, deixei-o se aventurar na tênua linha que dividia seu mundo do meu, e no final da noite, quase ao amanhecer, eu o levei à uma estufa antiga onde rosas ainda floresciam e por impulsos há muito contidos de ambos, nós juntamos nossos lábios. Durou apenas um segundo, pois ele recuou assustado.

- Alec... Eu... Me desculpe.

Eu apenas ri.

- Não se desculpe.

Eu o puxei e o beijei, deixando minhas mãos irem para sua cintura e amassá-lo contra meu corpo sentindo que ele acariciava meu pescoço de leve com suas pequenas e cálidas mãos. A essa hora, eu já sabia que minha pele deveria ter um brilho leve, mas se voltássemos pelos becos seria fácil não ser visto.

Ele começou a ficar sem fôlego, e eu o soltei, percebendo que, na minha falta de controle eu o havia levantado sem nem ao menos perceber. Ele sorriu sem jeito, passando a mão pelas costelas.

- Te machuquei? - _Claro que você machucou seu idiota descontrolado. Olha só o tamanho dele._

- Não, eu apenas, eu apenas... Nossa, sua pele é tão bonita, chega a brilhar.

Por sorte a fraca luz do nascer do sol ainda era filtrada pelos vidros da estufa, deixando o brilho fácil de disfarçar.

- Não é nada, apenas o efeito da luz com o vidro... Acho melhor voltarmos para o hotel, você deve estar com sono.

- Só um pouquinho...

- Você _está_ com sono. Eu posso ver no seu rosto.

- Mas eu quero que você vá embora... Quero ficar com você...

Eu suspirei.

- Ally, a gente pode se ver amanhã. Ou melhor, hoje à noite.

- Mas eu não quero me separar de você.

Eu comecei a puxá-li pela mão por um caminho que não tinha sol. Então ele parou.

- Quer dormir comigo?

Eu me virei um tanto atônito com a pergunta, mas ao ver a expressão dele, percebi que tinha exagerado.

- Se for só dormir tudo bem... - _tá claro. Tudo bem... humpf!_

Eu não poderia dormir, mas seria bom poder acariciá-lo e vê-lo dormir em meus braços. Continuei a puxá-lo, e logo chegamos ao hotel.

- Você tem um quarto só seu?

- Tenho. Meus pais não gostam que eu incomode.

- Que estranho.

- Nem é...

Ele riu e entrou no banheiro para trocar de roupa. Ao voltar, usava um pijama branco com bolinhas coloridas que tinha um short tão curto que eu tive que desviar o olhar.

- Hum... Tira o terno. Porque você está sempre de terno?

- Ah... Eu gosto.

Fiquei apenas com a calça e a camisa. Nós nos deitamos, ele ficou a brincar com os botões da minha camisa. Seu cheiro estava forte.

- Seu cheiro é tão bom.

- Você acha? Eu nem uso perfume...

- O cheiro da sua pele...

Ele riu.

- Seu cheiro também é bom.

Eu olhei-o. Suas pálpebras estavam quase fechadas. Beijei sua testa e sussurrei:

- Durma bem. – ele sorriu.

- Você também.

Algumas horas depois, eu percebi que ele dormia profundamente, o cheiro de seu sangue não era problema, eu apenas achava que se eu provasse poderia perder o controle. Mas eu tinha que ir, estava ficando com fome e apesar de poder ficar fora o quanto quisesse desde que não causasse problemas, não era aconselhável passar muito tempo fora, para evitar perguntas e Aro tentando ter um pretexto para me encostar. Me vesti de novo e fui para "casa", se é que pode-se chamar aquilo de casa. Se me apressasse, poderia chegar antes de Heidi e iríamos "almoçar" todos juntos.

Cheguei antes dela, havia um clima um tanto tenso, todos me olhavam interrogando. Fui até Jane, ela sorriu e me abraçou, beijei-lhe a bochecha.

- Onde você foi?

- Estava cuidando de alguns assuntos... Pessoais.

- Entendo...

- Depois quero te apresentar uma pessoa. – pisquei para ela que sorriu.

- Tudo bem.

Nessa hora Heidi chegou e começou o espetáculo. Sempre achei as "refeições em família" ocasiões fantásticas, mesmo freqüentes, nunca perdiam seu encanto. A melhor parte era quando os outros do grupo viam o primeiro ser atacado, alguns gritavam, outros nem tinham tempo. Minhas preferências sempre foram um tanto curiosas: gosto de sangue doce, jovem, mas não como o de um bebê. A juventude que prezo está entre os 12 e os 17 anos.

Naquele dia me atrasei um pouco, chegando quando já estava escuro. Quando o vi sentado sozinho no _hall_, percebi que o havia magoado. Andei rapidamente até ele, sentando ao seu lado.

- Desculpe-me por demorar.

Ele levantou o rosto e me encarou por um segundo, como se avaliasse.

- Tudo bem... Você não está de terno hoje!

- Gostou?

- Gostei... Por que você está com essa capa?

- Ah, essa? – apontei para a capa que levava em meu braço.

- Sim.

- Bom, amanhã é o primeiro dia do festival de São Marcos ,e eu, como sou daqui, faço parte da organização.

- Hum entendo... Então vou poder ficar com você durante o dia...

- Não sei... Acho que posso dar uma escapada.

Eu estava achando aquilo fantástico, estávamos saindo pela segunda vez, era a terceira vez que nos encontrávamos e já estávamos como se já estivéssemos nos vendo há tempos.

- Alec...

- O que?

- Acho que vou morar aqui.

Eu sorri.

- Sério?

- É. Meus pais são diplomatas. Aí estressaram de cidades grandes. Devemos passar pelo menos um ano todo aqui.

Ele sorriu. Um ano para ele parecia ser realmente um bom tempo. Para mim era pouquíssimo. Eu não queria que ele crescesse. Eu não queria que ele mudasse. E eu não entendia o porquê.

O festival passou. Pouco estresse, muitos encontros escondidos em becos escuros. Esquivar-me de contato físico com Aro já se tornara um hábito. Mas foi em um desses breves encontros, quando o sol já estava se pondo, no ultimo dia do festival que _ela_ nos viu. E foi aí que os problemas começaram.

Para começar, em vez de atacá-lo como faria, Jane apenas sorriu e perguntou quem era ele.

- Gosto de suas feições. Tem olhos grandes... Alec, ele não parece aquelas bonecas antigas de porcelana?

- _**Você**_ parece uma dessas bonecas.

E em poucos minutos tinha duas bonecas conversando animadamente na minha frente. Algo que jamais posso esquecer: perto de Ally todos ficam doces. Se aquilo fosse uma habilidade como as nossas, ele poderia ser valioso e considerado interessante para se tornar um de nós.

De repente ouvimos um barulho vindo da entrada do beco. Soou como um espirro. Tudo o que pude fazer foi puxá-lo para trás de mim. Felix logo apareceu.

* * *

**Ok. Espero que tenham gostado. Dessa vez prometo que vou postar antes, sem muita demora.**

**Tenho que me expressar aqui que... eu tenho medinho do Alec... Esse louco tarado por menininhos :O Só me lembra Boku no Pico alguem já viu?? é tenso.**

**Em breve estarei postando MINHA ff aqui. É so tenho que terminar de fazer minha pesquisinha pra poder terminar o primeiro capítulo. Estou realmente anciosa pra ela.**

**Agora deixem-me saber que vocês têm uma queda pelo Alec maniaco por criancinhas - ou não - por review. É esse botão verdinho aqui em baixo *--*'**

**Beeijundas pra vocês.**


End file.
